


Set Me Up to Fall (In Love)

by jamesilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Dancing, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, I Love You, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Set Up, Slow Dancing, Yule Ball, but not for the whole thing, hermiones perspective, pansy and hermione set up draco and harry for a date to the yule ball its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: “Draco, he. He seems a little....”“Obsessed with Potter?” Pansy offered.“Yes. Exactly. Thank you.”Pansy reclined against the wall. “You’re not wrong in assuming anything there. Draco’s practically head over heels. It drives everyone insane. He never stops talking about it. It’s always Potter this and Potter that. He’s so annoying. I mean, he’s usually a prat but all the Potter stuff on top of the Yule Ball? He never shuts up!”This was going perfectly so far, Hermione thought. “Does he have a date to the Yule Ball?”“No, and that’s what makes it so annoying. He never stops freaking out about it.”“That’s perfect! Harry doesn’t have a date either. We should set them up.”Pansy pulled herself upright and off the wall, smirking. “My, my, Granger. That’s very Slytherin of you.”Hermione scoffed. “They just both like each other and are too unobservant to see it.”“Unobservant? I think you mean oblivious.” Pansy nodded. “This’ll work, but we can’t tell them who they’re getting set up with or they’ll run. It has to be last minute where they have no other option, yeah?”In response, Hermione smiled. “Sounds like a plan.“





	Set Me Up to Fall (In Love)

“Harry, I have a problem.” Harry turned at the sound of his best friend’s voice, watching as Ron quickly made his way to him across the Great Hall.

“What’s wrong?”

Ron kept his voice low among the clatter if breakfast. “So, you know how the Yule ball is coming up?” Shit, Harry had completely forgotten while trying to figure out this stupid, screaming egg. And the ball was this weekend— and it was already Tuesday.

“Yeah,” he lied.

“Well, I still don’t have a date.” Shit! Harry didn’t either. “And, I went to go and ask Hermione....”

“You asked Hermione?” This suddenly got interesting. Did his friend have feelings for his other friend?

“Yes, okay, I was desperate.” Oh.

“Don’t let her hear that you said that.”

“Anyway, apparently someone already asked her.” That was interesting. Why hadn’t she told her friends?

Harry leaned closer. “Who?” Why would their friend have gotten asked to the ball and not have said anything to either Harry or Ron?

“She wouldn’t say. Refused to. Went on and on about how we don’t appreciate her or pay attention to her enough. Anyway, I have a problem now because I was going to ask Hermione and I was planning on going with her and now we’ve waited too long and most people have been asked. What are we supposed to do?”

“I’ve no idea.”

“What?” Both jumped at the sound of Hermione’s voice and found her sitting across from them at the table.

Ron blurted out, “Harry doesn’t have a date to the Yule Ball. And he has to go. He’s one of the champions. We need to find him someone.”

Hermione seemed to think for a second before something lit up her eyes. Something Harry didn’t like the looks of. “I think I may be able to work something out. Ron, you’re on your own, though.”

Ron grumbled a bit but, overall, didn’t fight. Harry was just glad the two were back on speaking terms. It made his life a lot simpler.

“Look, Hermione. You don’t have to try and find anyone for me. It’s alright, really.”

“No, no. Just let me try, yeah?”

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Hermione, most of the girls have been asked already. You’re not going to find someone.”

“That’s for me to worry about.” She refuses to say anything more on the topic, being cryptic and keeping things to herself as usual. Harry decided to give up. She would change her mind when she started asking around and found out that what Harry said was true. He was just going to have to go alone and he had already accepted that. Hermione would get past it in her own time.

As they walked out of the Great Hall to History of Magic, Ron and Harry were so deep in talks about Merlin knows what that Hermione was able to slip off unseen by either of them. She walked quickly across to a different set of halls, where she knew a certain someone would be waiting for her. Hermione had to say, she was very surprised when this person had asked her to the ball. There was no indication previously that there was anything like that between them. In fact, the opposite could be said to be true. But, there she was nestled in a small corner and awaiting Hermione’s approach.

Pansy smiled shyly as Hermione walked up to her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and looking down for a moment, blushing. “Hey.”

“Hi, Pansy.”

There was a bit of an awkward moment of silence.

“Look, I know you were probably surprised that I asked you to the ball the other day, but—“

“I was surprised. But, I’m also glad. I don’t like all the bad blood that was starting between us and I’d like for us to move past that.”

Pansy seemed to sigh in relief, though it didn’t show on her face but, rather, in her shoulders. “I’d like that too. And, really, I would like to say that I’m sorry for simply repeating things my parents have always said without really considering their meanings.”

Hermione shrugged a shoulder. “We all do it. The important part is recognizing our mistakes.”

“Well, thank you for saying yes and for agreeing to meet me occasionally.”

“I doubt Binns will notice if I’m late.” Pansy laughed quietly at that to show her agreement. “Actually, though, I have an idea I’d like to run by you.”

“What is it?”

“Well....” Hermione paused, unsure of how to say this. There was always the chance she was wrong. “If I’m wrong in assuming, please don’t hold it against me?”

Now Pansy looked a tad defensive. “I think it depends on what you’re assuming.”

“Well, okay, I’ve been paying a little closer attention this year and...well...Draco, he. He seems a little....”

“Obsessed with Potter?” Pansy offered.

“Yes. Exactly. Thank you.”

Pansy reclined against the wall. “You’re not wrong in assuming anything there. Draco’s practically head over heels. It drives everyone insane. He never stops talking about it. It’s always Potter this and Potter that. He’s so _annoying_. I mean, he’s usually a prat but all the Potter stuff on top of the Yule Ball? He never shuts up!”

This was going perfectly so far, Hermione thought. “Does he have a date to the Yule Ball?”

“No, and that’s what makes it so annoying. He never stops freaking out about it.”

“That’s perfect!” Hermione exclaimed.

Pansy, in turn, wore a confused expression. “I’m sorry?”

“Harry doesn’t have a date either. We should set them up.”

Pansy pulled herself upright and off the wall, smirking. “My, my, Granger. That’s very Slytherin of you.”

Hermione scoffed. “They just both like each other and are too unobservant to see it.”

“Unobservant? I think you mean oblivious.” Pansy nodded. “This’ll work, but we can’t tell them who they’re getting set up with or they’ll run. It has to be last minute where they have no other option, yeah?”

In response, Hermione smiled. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll talk to Harry, you talk to Draco, and we can be their go between.”

“I like it. Go to class, Granger.”

Hermione smiled as she backed away, trying not to blush. “Have a nice day, Pansy.” Then, she turned and headed to History of Magic.

“You too, Hermione,” she heard from behind her. She may have blushed a tad then. It was strange, having a girl like her. Hermione had never considered it before but she figured it wouldn’t hurt to try it out. She had made sure to inform Pansy beforehand that she wasn’t quite sure about her sexuality and Pansy had assured her it was alright. She had even said it was fine it she “just turned out to be your school experiment,” which Hermione really didn’t want her to feel like. She wasn’t an experiment. But that didn’t mean Hermione was sure about anything at this point.

Hermione opened the door quietly enough that Binns didn’t even look up and sat down next to her friends without a sound. They both looked at her expectantly. When she didn’t say anything, Ron leaned over Harry to whisper to her. “Where have you been?”

Without turning to meet their eyes, Hermione continued taking notes as she responded. “If you must know, I was talking to my date for the ball and I set Harry up with someone. A friend of my date’s.” She was careful not to say anything like ‘her.’ Not that she didn’t want her friends to know. She was just going to make them wait to find out. They never paid enough attention to her and she wasn’t going to give them something like that for them to obsess over. It would make her feel weird. They would just have to accept it when they saw her and Pansy together.

“Who?” Ron and Harry had spoken together, attention fully on Hermione for once. Interesting. But, of course, as it concerned Harry.

“Don’t you worry about that.” When there was a confused spluttering next to her, she elaborated. “It’s someone you’ll like. Trust me. I’ll coordinate everything. You have nothing to worry about.”

“And when do I get to know, hm? Don’t you think I have a right to know who I’ll be going to the ball with?”

“Of course you do. But, you don’t want to go to the ball with anyone, do you? Or you would have asked someone weeks ago. You don’t actually want to go at all. If we tell you, you’re just going to find some excuse to reject them and then all my efforts will have been for nothing. So you’re going to shut up and go with it and I’ll introduce you two in the Great Hall before the ball. Okay?”

Harry sat next to her, fuming as he watched Hermione take notes casually. He shared a glance with Ron, a look that said ‘what the fuck?’ Ron’s shrugged response told him to just give it up. They both knew she could be like that sometimes. So, Harry decided to just let her have her way. At least he had a date.

__________

Pansy breezed into the Slytherin common room. Setting people up was so much fun— the kind of fun that made her feel weightless.

“Draco, darling,” she called, making her way over to her best friend who was in an armchair, nestled in a book. He didn’t even look up at her until she was perched on the arm of his chair.

“What?” His tone was entirely unimpressed.

“I found you a date to the ball.” That seemed to pique his interest as he put a finger in his book and gave her his full attention.

“Oh, really? Who?”

“It was actually Hermione’s idea.”

Draco rolled his eyes immediately. “Oh, fucking—“

“No, no, no. You’ll like it.”

“Fine. Who?”

Now, Pansy smiled, shifting slightly. Oh, she was enjoying this. Definitely. “We decided not to tell you. But, don’t worry. It’ll all work out.”

Draco threw her an indignant look. “You got me a date to the ball but you’re not going to tell me who? That’s ridiculous. How are we supposed to coordinate colors and what we’re wearing? How am I supposed to know if—“

She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Don’t you worry about that. I can almost guarantee the person we’ve set you up with isn’t going to be caring about what colors they’re wearing. Hermione and I will take care of it.”

“You’re telling me that you set me up with someone who doesn’t care about what _colors_ they’re wearing?!” He stood. “You really expect me to go with someone who has no idea about style or even _cares_? Who do you think I am?”

“What I mean to say is that I’m sure they would not be opposed to letting you make the decision. You do have much better fashion taste, as it is.”

“Are you telling me the other person knows that they’re going with me but I’m not entitled to knowing?”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Neither if you know and it’s going to stay that way until Saturday. Now sit down. As your trusted best friend I will take care of everything, yeah?”

With reluctance obvious in his face, Draco lowered himself back into the chair. “I don’t like this.”

“Yes, but you’re desperate.”

“Yes,” Draco sighed.

Pansy jumped up in excitement. “Yay! So we have your approval?”

“I suppose so but you better tell Granger to let you handle those sort of things. She does not have enough fashion sense to ease my conscience.”

Pansy smirked. It was too easy. “Deal.”

__________

Pansy and Hermione met in a secluded corner of the castle the next day. In her eagerness, Pansy spoke first. “Draco’s alright with it. So long as I make sure they’re color-coordinated well.”

Hermione giggled a little bit at that, wondering why she was giggling. Maybe it was just the way Pansy was looking at her. “Harry’s fine with it, too. I think he’s desperate. However, he doesn’t like it. He really wants to know.”

“Yeah, so does Draco. But, it’s only a few days. They’ll get over it. Especially when they’re walking into the Great Hall arm-in-arm.”

“Exactly as I was thinking.” Hermione smiled, leaning up against the wall. Pansy took a step closer to her, maybe crowding her against the wall a bit. Hermione tried not to squeak. “So, you said colors?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Potter will look good enough for Draco in anything. And, quite frankly, just spell his robes to match Draco’s and we’re good. It’s all easy. We won’t have to do much.” She took another step forward, definitely in Hermione’s space now.

“Oh, well. That’s...good to hear.”

“Mmmhmm,” Pansy nodded, reaching out and putting her hand on Hermione’s neck, on the outside of her hair. Then, she leaned in, stopping when her lips were only inches from Hermione’s. “Just tell me if you don’t want me to,” she whispered.

A few minutes later, Hermione was walking to class most definitely blushing this time. Her first kiss? Pansy Parkinson? She never would have thought.

That night, Hermione trailed into the common room a few minutes after her friends. “Where’ve you been?” Harry asked.

“Probably off again with her mystery date.” Ron was bitter. And not good at hiding it.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Harry, let me see your dress robes for Saturday night. We need to make sure your colors match your date’s.”

Ron and Harry both raised their eyebrows. “We have to wear matching colors?”

“What kind of girly-girl did you get him that cares about colors?”

Hermione almost laughed at that. Draco could probably have slapped Ron for that, telling him that it’s not feminine— it’s good taste. She shooed Harry off upstairs to get changed before facing Ron.

“Find yourself a date?”

Ron looked like he was pouting a tad. “No. What am I supposed to do, Hermione? Please help me find someone. Like you did for Harry.”

“Ron, it’s not that simple.”

“You found him a date in a few minutes!”

“That’s because we’re kind of setting Harry up with someone that would be perfect for him, not just a date to the ball. They’re perfect for each other.”

Ron smiled a tad, leaning forward eagerly. “Well, who is it?”

“Oh, I’m not telling you. You’ll run and tell Harry.”

He didn’t let up, though. “What house?”

“Not going to say.”

“Year?”

“Not going to _say_ , Ron. Anyway, I’m going to go upstairs and see how Harry’s robes look.”

Ron trailed up the stairs after her, continually asking questions about Harry’s date that she ignored. They knocked on the door before entering to find Harry in his dress robes, looking stiff and uncomfortable.

“Well, let’s see.” Hermione crossed her arms, looking critically before pulling out her wand. “Let’s try....” She spelled Harry’s robes an emerald green— perfect Slytherin green. “Oh, that looks quite good. I think you two will match well in green.”

Harry looked down at himself incredulously. “Slytherin green? You expect me to wear _Slytherin green_? What have I ever done to you? I’m supposed to to wear Slytherin green robes to the Yule Ball without knowing my date? Hermione, this may be getting too much. I’ll just go stag.” He paused, and he and Ron exchange a stupid little laugh at the inadvertent joke.

“Harry James Potter, you will wear those robes on Saturday night— yes, in the Slytherin colors unless your date decides to change your color scheme— and you will meet your date in the Great Hall and the two of you will dance together and have fun. Do you understand me?”

Harry and Ron once more exchanged a glance, this one much more nervous. “Can we please pick a different color?”

“Stop arguing. Green brings out your eyes.” And with that, she turned and left the room. Why did they have to be so difficult?

The following day, she once more met Pansy in the halls. Pansy was once more leaning against the wall in an alcove, but looking less nervous than the first time.

“You’ll be glad to know that Harry looks great in Slytherin green.”

“Oh, I’m sure Draco will be pleased to hear that. He was planning on that color. It really compliments his skin tone. And, I’m sure it brings out Potter’s eyes.”

“You know, it really does.”

She stood up fully, no longer leaning on the wall as she took a step towards Hermione. “I don’t think we really need to talk about the two of them anymore, do we?”

__________

“Your hair is impossible!” Hermione shrieked when the comb got stuck in Harry’s hair. Ron was sitting on the bed next to them, laughing at Hermione’s attempts to make Harry’s hair behave.

Harry just shrugged. “It’s alright. There’s nothing you can do. Trust me. It’s been attempted before.”

“Yes, well, now I can’t get the comb out!” They spent the next ten minutes trying to wrestle it out; in the end they used a few diffindos. They cuts weren’t even noticeable when they were done, however. “Okay. Let’s just ignore that, then. Both of you, get your dress robes on. The girls and I will all meet you in the common room.” Hermione rushed out their dorm fast. All the girls who were going to the ball had gotten together in a couple of dorms and done their hair and makeup together. Now, she was just going to get her dress on and they would be ready to go down to the Great Hall. It was nerve racking. She kept catching herself in the mirror, wanting to look nice for Pansy.

Back in the boys’ dorm, Harry and Ron were still wondering who Harry would be going to the ball with. “I can’t believe she still hasn’t told us. It’s not exactly like I still have time to find someone else to go with.” Nevertheless, the fact that Hermione refused to say was making Harry anxious. What if she set him up with someone horrible? He was putting a lot of trust in Hermione for this.

When they met her in the common room a few minutes later, Ron wasn’t even able to disguise the fact that he was standing with his mouth hanging open. They both compliemented Hermione on how she looked and then they followed her down to where a mass of people were beginning to congregate in front of the Great Hall.

“Okay, I’m going to slip away and find my date. Harry, I’m not sure if yours is here yet, but we’ll get you two together in the next few minutes. I promise.” With that, she turned and walked into the crowd leaving Harry frustrated and panicky.

And it just happened that while he and Ron were waiting for Hermione to get back, none other walked up than Draco Malfoy.

“Shit. Now is so not the time,” Ron muttered to him.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.” The two considered each other for a tense moment.

“Looks like you don’t have a date, Potter. Or did you decide to take Weasel here?” Immediately, Harry stuck an arm out to side to stop Ron from jumping at him. Before he could react, Hermione walked up to the two of them, arm-in-arm with Pansy Parkinson.

Ron gaped. Harry stared.

Hermione glanced at the three before saying the words that turned Harry’s night into a nightmare. “Oh, I see you two have already found each other. Well, you should probably make your way up to the front. The champions and their dates enter first for the first dance. Off you two go.”

No one responded to her. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing. It was Malfoy who spoke first.

“Pansy, what the fuck?”

She gave him a sweet smile that turned Harry’s stomach. “Oh, don’t act upset, darling. You’re both head over heels for each other.”

“You just don’t entirely see it,” Hermione added.

Before Harry could say anything in response to _that_ , McGonagall called for all champions and their dates to come to the front.

“Hermione—“ he began. He really hoped she was joking and that she would tell him that he was not about to have to go and dance with Draco Malfoy in front of practically the entire school. The look on Malfoy’s face reflected the same thoughts.

“Go, go,” she shooed them. “Just link arms and go. It’ll all be fine.”

Harry shared a glance with Malfoy. Both of them knew they didn’t have much of a choice. Harry had to have a date and he couldn’t just leave. Malfoy could leave but wouldn’t that be a blow to his ego? McGonagall called his name once more: he was the only champion that wasn’t up there.

Deciding to take the high road first, Harry offered his arm to Malfoy with a sigh. In return, Malfoy threw a withering glance at Pansy before taking it, refusing to make eye contact with Harry. Both ignored the mutters and whispers as they made their way to the front. McGonagall gave them a look when they showed up at the front. While Harry had expected one of shock, it moreso seemed to say ‘finally.’ That may have been the most unnerving bit of all.

The doors opened to reveal the Grand Hall transformed and Harry began to panic. He didn’t know if he could do this. And with Malfoy of all people? No. No, this was too much.

Malfoy’s voice shook him out of his own head as they walked into the Great Hall. “Do you even know how to dance, Potter?” His voice was dripping with derision but, beneath it all, he seemed...well, nervous. Scared even, maybe.

“Not really,” Harry admitted and caught Malfoy’s responding eyeroll.

“Of course you don’t. Fine. Follow my lead.”

“You’re actually going to dance with me?”

“Yes, Potter. Put one hand on my shoulder and the other in mine.”

“Okay.” Harry took a deep breath and looked into Malfoy’s eyes. It was strange and he remembered what Hermione and Pansy had just said to them. They were head over heels for each other but just not aware of it. They both glanced away quickly, but Harry did note a bit of a blush on Malfoy’s cheeks and he tried not to blush himself. It was just the nerves.

The music started and Malfoy instructed him through the obligatory dance, both encouraging and demeaning in the same breath. It wasn’t even halfway through that Harry realized his breathing was shallow and the room felt like it was closing in. He couldn’t hear the music. Just the things that people were saying as they danced. The way they were whispering behind their hands. It was all too much; he felt like he was about to pass out

“Potter, hey. Potter.” Jumping back to reality, Harry met Malfoy’s eyes. “Ignore them. What they’re saying doesn’t matter. Do you understand?” Harry threw a glance over Malfoy’s shoulder just in time to catch a couple of girls snickering at them. “Harry.” Once more, his eyes met Malfoy’s. “Don’t look at them. Calm down. They don’t matter. Keep your eyes on me, alright. Are you okay?”

Still looking pale and feeling shaky on his feet, Harry nodded hesitantly. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I’m fine.” It wasn’t even another minute before the song ended. Without worrying about what else was going on, Malfoy took him by the wrist and dragged him to a table.

“You need to sit down.”

“No, Malfoy. I’m fine.”

“No. You’re not. You look like you’re about to pass out. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just—“ He cut himself off, realizing Pansy, Hermione, Ron and Pavarti Patil were standing around him, looking concerned. “I’m sorry. I just kept focusing on the fact that everyone was whispering and they were probably saying things about me and I was dancing terribly and everyone was watching me as I utterly _failed_ —“ He stopped when Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

“Was that it, mate? Just a bit of stage fright?”

Harry met his eyes. “Well, yeah. What else would it be?”

Pansy swatted Ron on the arm. “Stop being useless and go get him some water.” Ron rolled his eyes but took off anyway.

It wasn’t until they all made sure he was alright and stable that the other couples went off to dance, leaving him and Malfoy alone once more. Malfoy crashed into a chair next to him, not at all with the grace he so usually carried. He seemed paranoid about something. Worried.

“What’s wrong, Malfoy?”

He seemed to return to Earth at the sound of Harry’s voice. “Oh. Nothing. Are you feeling alright.”

“Yeah. But, I’m not quite sure if I’ll want to dance again. Sorry. I just don’t really like being the center of attention.”

Malfoy nodded. “I understand that. And, just for the record I wanted to apologize and make it clear that I had no idea Pansy and Granger were up to this.”

“Yeah, I obviously didn’t either.” There was a brief silence between them, filled only by the sounds of the music and laughter floating around them. “Hey, uh.” This was a tad awkward. “Did you call me Harry, earlier?”

In a second, Malfoy turned bright red. Absolutely red. “No.” He turned to avoid Harry’s eyes and Harry began to laugh a bit.

“You did! You called me Harry and you don’t want to admit it. Why?”

Malfoy whirled on him. “Because you were about to pass out and—“

“No. Why don’t you want to admit it?”

“Oh. Because, it’s—It’s embarrassing. We don’t call each other by first names, you know.”

Harry didn’t know what it was, but something about that moment made him think on that for a second. “Maybe that could change.” Malfoy’s eyes jumped to his, looking confused and guarded. “What do you say, Draco?”

A tentative smile appeared on Draco’s face. “I’m going to be quite honest with you. While I was surprised that Pansy and Hermione set us up, I also can’t say I’m surprised.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well....” Draco trailed off, throwing a casual glance about the room instead.

It took Harry a moment before he pieced it together. And the longer it took him, the more Draco blushed.

“Oh. _Oh_.” Draco blushed harder, now back to that bright red color. “Oh,” Harry said again, unsure of what else to say.

Cringing, Draco stood. “I’m gonna just...” he gestured off in a vague direction, clearly just wanting to leave. Harry leapt to his feet behind him before realizing that was a bad idea and swaying on his feet. Draco’s has was immediately at his elbow, steadying him.

“Stay. Please?”

Draco nodded and so they sat, and began talking tentatively. Harry still hadn’t said anything about what he had realized earlier. He wasn’t sure how to approach the situation, or what his own feelings were and he felt like if he told Draco that, he would take it the wrong way and this strange sort of bubble that this night existed in would pop. And Harry didn’t want that.

After a couple of songs, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, and Pavarti had made their way back to where Draco and Harry were sitting to find them both laughing so hard it was silent, leaning on each other for support. Upon seeing their friends, Draco had sat up and tried to stop laughing at once, trying to look dignified as he wiped the tears from his eyes. It only took one glance at Harry, who was doing the same, before they both doubled over in laughter again. It was ridiculous. They were acting like children.

Their friends couldn’t understand what was happening, although Pansy and Hermione exchanged a knowing glance, and they all decided to head back to dancing.

With a deep breath, Draco got himself back to being calm and Harry did the same. Neither was even sure what they had been laughing about. It was nice. Different. Good. And Harry realized exactly what he wanted.

“Hey, uh, Draco?”

Draco looked up at him. “Yes, Harry?”

“I want to dance with you again.”

“No. You are not going to pass out on me, Potter.”

Harry laughed. “No, I mean. I really do want to dance with you again. Just...not in front of all these people.”

Draco looked confused for a moment. “So, what exactly do you suggest?”

“Why don’t we...go somewhere else?”

“Okay, sure, but—“ Before Draco could protest, Harry took him by the wrist and yanked him out of the Great Hall, straight out onto the grounds.

“Harry, what the fuck? It’s freezing?”

Harry let go, walking backwards and laughing. “Yes, but isn’t this so much more fun than being inside?”

“Quite frankly, no. I’m cold.”

“Aw. Just like your heart,” Harry joked. Then, he walked back over to Draco, taking him by the hands. “In all seriousness, may I have this dance?”

“There’s no music, you—“

“Of course there’s music. There’s always music.”

With a bit of reluctance, Draco took his hand and led them as they danced around, leaving tracks in the snow. It wasn’t long before they were both shivering and Draco’s lips were beginning to turn blue, his teeth chattering. “Can we go in now?” He asked when Harry pointed out his blue lips.

“Not quite.” And, before all of Harry’s courage melted like this snow would soon, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco’s.

__________

There was a buzz when Harry entered the Great Hall. There always was these days. He turned and walked casually to his usual seat at the Gryffindor table, sandwiching himself between Hermione and Ron who’ve been having a row for the past week. It was incredibly annoying. Harry just wished they would drop it. Sure, it was weird when his two best friends started dating and sleeping together, but at this point, Harry liked that better than when they were fighting. But, this morning, Hermione turned to him, looking excited.

“Harry, did you hear? They’ve announced we’re doing a Yule Ball this year.” The words were barely out of her mouth when a group of seventh years walked by, gushing at ‘The Saviour.’ Utter bullshit.

“That’s cute. Maybe you two should go with Parkinson.”

Ron leaned over. “She’s being a bitch lately.” The relationship between the three was highly complicated. While Hermione and Ron were technically dating, it was almost as if Pansy just flew in and out of their relationship as she pleased. Harry didn’t understand it, but his friends were happy so he decided to just let it pass. He honestly didn’t care.

A small group of Ravenclaw seventh years game up to him, giggling. “So, Harry,” Giggle. “Who do you think,” Giggle. “You’re going to take to the,” Giggle. “Yule Ball?”

Harry cast a glance around, eyes lingering on the Slytherin table. Hm. Strange that he wasn’t here yet. Then, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked a sleepy-looking Draco Malfoy, not looking amused at all the chatter. They hadn’t exactly started dating fourth year— it was a bit interrupted by, you know, the return of Voldemort and all. And then things just got hectic. But, now that everything was all quiet, they had started up a relationship. They just hadn’t quite gone public yet. So far, they had just kept it between them and their friends.

Maybe it was time for that to change.

“Oi, Malfoy!” The look Draco gave him was one that most definitely said ‘what the fuck stop yelling it’s early.’ “Apparently we’re having another Yule Ball. Will you go with me?”

“Depends,” he called back, the entire Great Hall paying attention now. “Have you gotten any better at dancing?”

Harry laughed at that. “Not at all.”

“Then yes.”

Halfway through the ball, Harry had given a light tug on Draco’s wrist and they both slipped outside into the cold for their private dance.

Harry’s head was pressed against Draco’s chest as they swayed in the cold air to the sounds of the wind. “Hey, Draco?” He didn’t look up at his boyfriend as he spoke; he was too afraid.

“Hmm?” Draco hummed into the top of his hair.

Harry screwed his eyes shut, blurting it out before the nerve left him. “I love you.”

Draco pulled back and Harry panicked for the moment before their eyes met. “I love you too, Harry.” And then, Draco pressed his lips against Harry’s.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
